


The Dead Shift

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the freighter, Saul hunts down a spot for his and Bill's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Shift

From the moment Bill had first caught his eye, Saul had been fantasizing about him. That sounded pretty frakking skeevey, he thought, but it was true. Something about his new friend had caught his eye and he couldn't let go of him.

That was why he could hardly believe it when Bill kissed him. It was a desperate, fumbling kiss and they'd both had a bit too much to drink. Still, their feelings had spilled out there, along with the cheap whiskey on the table in the back of the dimly-lit port bar on Virgon.

Saul had been sober enough to realize that they couldn't have sex that night. Bill had been all over him as they walked back to the docks and it was all he could do not to let Bill pull him into some deserted alley and suck him off. No, he had to give Bill a chance to regret this in the morning. Saul was usually a frak people regretted in the morning.

The next day, Bill was up for his morning run like clockwork. Did he ever drag? He came over and pulled the blanket off Saul.

"Get up, Tigh. We gotta make hay while the sun shines."

Saul sighed and rolled off his rack. "You're mad, you know that."

Bill's eyes were twinkling. "Come running with me and there'll be a reward in it for you."

That hit Saul broadside. "There will?"

The damnable man just smirked. "C'mon."

**

The reward turned out to be kissing him breathless in the shower.

"Find us a good spot and we'll do more," Bill breathed in his ear, stepping back just as the hatch opened and the rest of the crew, hungover to a man, came in.

Saul couldn’t will his erection away then.

**

He devoted the rest of the day to finding a place, happily taking whoever's security patrol duties he could.

It took him until after the end of his shift, but he finally found one, a secluded area of the hold. Nobody would ever go back here and on his next two patrols, Saul managed to smuggle down a pair of sleeping bags, which would have to do. Then, he scheduled him and Bill for back-to-back overnight shifts on Tuesday night and waited.

"Where are you taking us?" Bill asked, as he followed Saul's winding path to the hold.

"You'll see," Saul drawled.

He could hear Bill chuckle in anticipation.

"Your room, sir," he said, shoving aside the crate he'd used to hide their little love next from view. "Is it to your satisfaction, Mr. Adama?"

Bill looped his arm around Saul's waist and pulled him close. "Do you come with the place?"

Not giving Saul a chance to answer, Bill kissed him, a bit roughly. Saul was overwhelmed and just let Bill do what he wanted, reveling in the fact that Bill _definitely wanted this_. He'd planned for it and waited for it and he definitely wanted this.

Bill was a tease, Saul was quickly learning. He had him lie down and was unbuttoning Saul's coveralls one button at a time, making Saul squirm. He could feel Bill's big hands through the fabric of his T-shirt and he wanted to feel them on his skin. He tried to wriggle out of his sleeves but Bill gently pushed him back down on the sleeping bag.

"I'll get there," Bill murmured. "Want to make this last." He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Saul's throat. "First of many, I hope."

Saul shared Bill's hopes and let him take his time, though he didn't give Bill any of the same courtesy, practically tearing off his buttons in his haste to get a good look—not quick looks in the shower, a nice long stare—at Bill naked.

"Like what you see?" Bill smirked, straddling Saul.

"Yeah, I do." Saul let his eyes rove up and down, admiring Bill's body.

"So do I." Bill lowered his head, pressing kisses in a line from clavicle to naval, letting his nails scrape Saul's side. "Like that, huh?" He didn't wait for a response before doing it again.

"You're frakking fantastic, anybody ever tell you that?"

"Mm…" Bill pressed his lips to the curve of Saul's hip, letting his teeth scrape slightly. "That's nice to hear. You bring any lube?"

"Breast pocket."

Bill went for it, moving off of Saul with a simple "Turn over," that Saul only needed once. He was glad he'd brought two sleeping bags. He definitely didn't want to be against the cold deck for this and Bill had him sprawled out.

"Lift your ass up… yeah, there." Bill steadied himself against Saul's hip and began preparing him. He hadn't asked about Bill's experience with guys, but he honestly hadn't expected this might be the outcome for tonight.

Bill had two fingers in him now and he was still a tease…

"Frak me," he panted and he hadn't meant it to be a plea, but Bill kissed the back of his neck. "Soon," he murmured, reaching around to take Saul's cock in hand. "Soon." Saul turned so he could kiss Bill's lips and he somehow wound up on his back again, with Bill on top of him.

"I like it better this way," Bill told him, lifting Saul's legs. Saul squirmed into position—he liked it better this way, too. "I want to see your face," Bill went on, his thumb brushing Saul's cheek. "I bet you look great when you're being frakked. Your face…" He kissed him again.

Saul was speechless. He knew he hadn't said much, and he wasn't usually talkative during sex, but he still couldn't convince himself this was really happening.

"You ready?" Bill murmured, seeming to see his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah." Saul pulled Bill in for another kiss. This was real. He closed his eyes as Bill pushed inside him. This was _real_.

**

Later, they lay exhausted, side-by-side on the sleeping bags.

"You really though this through, didn't you?" Saul grinned at him. He looked great right now, Saul thought, with his dark hair plastered to his forehead.

"Thought this could be our place," he murmured, sliding closer and resting his hand on Bill's bare hip. "It's me, then you until 0600. We could sleep down here."

Bill smiled. "Like the sound of that. I like the sound of it becoming a regular thing, in fact." Saul beamed.

"You mind pulling the dead shift every Tuesday?"

Bill kissed him. "Not one bit."  



End file.
